In recent years, light-emitting-diodes (LED(s)) have emerged as a new technology for illumination and lighting applications. LED(s) have potential advantages over fluorescent lamps in that they may be more efficient, may produce less heat, may have longer lifetimes, and may function more efficiently at cold temperatures. For these reasons and others, there has been a recent effort to incorporate LED(s) into lighting applications.
Examples of known LED-based lamps are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,297,799 (Chou); U.S. Pat. No. 6,803,607 (Chan et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 8,585,274 (Householder et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 7,021,797 (Minano et al.); U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0225988 (Chaves et al); PCT Patent Application Publication No. WO 2010/079436 (Bonnekamp et al); U.S. Pat. No. 7,275,849 (Chinniah et al.); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,698 (Sommers et al.).